Finding My Way Home
by JupieKat
Summary: ~sequel to Hologram Man Part II, I suggest you read that first or else you wont get this one~ Ro, Zee and Buckys life together after Zee gets his freedom
1. We Made It After All

Disclaimer: Nope, again, I own none of it, well with the exception of the plot.  
  
Summary: The Sequel to Hologram Man Part 2, I suggest you read that before you read this or else you won't get anything that's going on in this story. Zee, Ro and Bucky's life together after getting Zee's freedom.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
After about a week of living with Dr. Selig a court date was finally set. It was odd; almost everyone we had ever met throughout our adventure was there. Twer- Bucky, Dr. Edmund, Agent West, Agent Rush, Agent Lee, Agent Bennet, although he wasn't on our side.  
  
Despite everyone who was there I know it had to of been when Dr. Selig that convinced the jury. He told all about the secret module he put in Zee's brain.  
  
After many nail-biting hours the jury finally came out of their little room. Not Guilty. My new favorite words. I was jumping up and down all over the place when the court was dismissed, Bucky told me to calm down or else he would call the local mental hospital. I just hit him upside the head. I knew he was happy for us though.  
  
Ever since the whole court thing Zee's been acting different, more....human. Which isn't a bad thing, just weird. I remember what happened when the foremen said "not guilty", Zee laughed. Not that forced laugh that he does when I make a stupid joke. A real laugh. Needless to say, I almost passed out.  
  
So now here we live, me, Zee and the twerp (yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, Zee's the one that invited him though). It's a nice house, not small, but not huge. It's nice just to settle down in one spot, without traveling, or being chased by NSA agents.  
  
There had been a month where I had desperately tried to find my family, Zee helped me with that a lot. I searched every Rowen name in the country, none of them. Finally I realized that Zee and Bucky were the only family I needed, even though we made a really pathetic family.  
  
I woke up slowly and rolled over. I felt around at the pillow next to me only to find that it was empty. "Zee?" I said looking around the room. I reluctantly threw the covers off me and trudged down the stairs. He was making breakfast. I don't really know why though, I always told him he shouldn't because he didn't even eat any of it. I put my hand over my face "What are you doing Zee? I'm perfectly capable of making breakfast for Bucky and I."  
  
"Not from what Bucky tells me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm not /that/ bad...am I?" Zee looked over at me with a pitiful expression. "Yeah...you are."  
  
"Ugh, where is the little twerp anyway?"  
  
"I think he's still asleep." He set a plate down in front of me. "I have to go to work pretty soon." I nodded and started eating my eggs. "I hate to admit it, not-so tinman, but you are a pretty good cook." Yeah I know, I still haven't come up with a good alias for Zee, but oh well, what are ya gonna do. Plus, I don't think he likes my stupid nicknames anyway.  
  
Zee gave me a kiss on the cheek and started towards the door only to crash into Bucky. "Hey, man, watch where you're going, you're not exactly the most comfortable person to crash into." Bucky said in a Zee-knocked-the- wind-out-of-me-again voice. Zee winced and apologized to Bucky. "Stop bein' a baby Bucky and get over here and eat breakfast, and don't worry, Zee made it." I quickly added as he opened his mouth to ask. "Thank God." He said looking up and I swiftly smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what is this, try to kill Bucky day?" he moaned rubbing the back of his head.  
  
I walked over to Zee and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Have a good day at work" I smiled at him and then kissed him. The kiss lasted longer than expected and I tried to ignore Bucky's "get a room" comments. We pulled apart "I love you Ro" Zee said moving towards the door. "Love you too Zee." and he left.  
  
Zee loved his job; he worked at Selig Labs and was the head assistant to Dr. Selig. He worked on synthoids all day, which is pretty weird if you think about it, seeing as how he is one.  
  
Me and Bucky hung around the house that day, watching TV and stuff. I heard a small squeak and then the sound of paper falling on the floor. I got up from the couch and, seeing the mail on the floor, I picked it up. I looked through it. There was one for me, hand written, and from-What's this? England, who would be sending me letters from England? I opened up the letter:  
  
~~~~ Dear Miss Rowen,  
  
I have been searching for you for a long time now. My name is Katharine Ann Rowen. (A/N I don't think they ever said Ro's moms name, so I made up one, sorry if they did and it isn't correct.) 18 years ago I was forced to put my baby up for adoption although I am only going on the evidence that you have the same name as her. I would be thrilled if you would meet with me. I will be at the airport, although if you chose not to come I will understand.  
  
Love- Katharine Rowen  
  
PS And if you are her, I will never know how you ended up in the states. ~~~~  
  
I leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down. I stared blankly ahead into the kitchen. "Bucky you have mail." I said in a monotone voice. Bucky walked out of the living room and into the entry way where I sat. "Hey, thanks" he took the mail from my outstretched hand, although I didn't really notice and kept staring. "Hey Ro, you ok??" I didn't say anything. He saw the letter that was lying on the floor next to me, picked it up, and read it. "Oh my God." He whispered. Soon he was into the kitchen and dialing numbers on the phone.  
  
"Yeah Zeta Smith please, oh and, could you tell him it's an emergency?" Bucky was silent for a while. "Zeta? You better get back here. No Ro's fine. She got a letter in the mail though. No it's not anthrax! Shut up and stop freaking out for a second and let me talk! A letter from her mom. I know! In England, she sent her a plane ticked too. She's just sitting there, no, I tried talking to her. Ok. Ok. Bye."  
  
~~~~  
  
Zee was home in 10 minutes flat. He must have been speeding, something he scolds me for doing.  
  
I had gotten up and was sitting on the couch when he entered. "Ro?" he said softly, smiling at me. "Are you ok?" I looked up at him, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just sort of a shock, ya know?"  
  
"You're going to go right?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Ok then, the ticket is for tomorrow right? Let's go pack"  
  
"What?! You're coming? You can't; you have to do that presentation tomorrow with Dr. Selig!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm canceling it, this is more important"  
  
"Zee, I know you want to but you can't, I know how important that presentation tomorrow is to you."  
  
"Ro, I can just push it back to next week, it's no big deal, really."  
  
"It's not just that Zee; this is something I have to do alone." Zee looked a little hurt and then smiled. "Ok, Ro. Let's go get you packed"  
  
~~~~  
  
Zee drove Bucky and I to the airport. Bucky begged and begged to come, but I said no because of the fact that I wanted to go alone and school was starting for him soon.  
  
I stood a few feet away from the terminal and hugged Bucky. "See ya in a week twerp." I joked. "A week without Ro, almost like a vacation." He joked back. I turned over to Zee, he looked pretty sad. I hugged him tightly. He leaned down to kiss me and for a while I wondered why I was leaving, my Zee was here, so why was I going away? Then I remembered, oh yeah, to see my mom, which right now, while in Zee's arms, seemed unimportant. The kiss ended and I head a "Hey, how come I didn't get one of those." from Bucky.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." I smiled a little and waved. "Good luck Ro, I love you." I smiled more, "Love you too Zee" I turned grabbed my carry on and boarded the plane.  
  
~~~~  
  
I woke up due to the excessive amount of turbulence. The pilot's voice came on over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, since there is a very large storm seeming to cover the United Kingdom, we will be forced to land at Namosos airport in Norway. We are sorry for any inconvenience." I smacked my forehead. Great.  
  
~~~~ Once I was at the airport I asked for the nearest hotel. I was told that the airport had already made reservations and that the hotel only be a block away.  
  
I decided to walk since taking a cab would be stupid due to the nearness of the hotel. I was making my way past an ally when a hand came over my mouth. I tired to scream but to no avail, I heard voices talking in a language I couldn't understand. I looked and saw two more men. The grabbed my purse from me, which held all my passport, money, drivers license and cred card. The man then shoved me against the brick wall and hit my head on my temple with the butt of his gun. He let go as I fell to the ground and my world went dark.  
  
(A/N: ok, my chapters probably won't come a frequently as they did during my last story, since I started school and all, but they will be out every week at the latest...i hope oh and please review) 


	2. I'm Lost Without You

A/N: Ok before I started this chapter I just wanted to say that to those of you who reviewed my first chapter, you truly are saints. I went back and read through ch. 1 and I personally thought it totally sucked, I made numerous spelling and grammar mistakes and I though, I rushed through the whole thing, anyway I was going to take it down and redo it but we are getting a new patio and they accidentally cut our phone line, so I decided just to go on and I will maybe take it down an revise it later. Anyway, thank you for sitting through my babbling. On with the show.  
  
Chapter 2- oh great now I'm lost  
  
It has been 3 days since Ro left and she still hasn't called Bucky or I. I must say I am getting pretty worried about her. I have almost called every airline and hotel in London and Rosalie Rowen has not checked in anywhere. After hours of searching I finally found out Kate Rowen's phone number, and she had told me that there were weather problems and the plane had never arrived. The odd thing is the airline does not know where the plane was redirected to!  
  
I have a plane ticket for the day after tomorrow, the earliest I could find, to London. But the problem is I have nothing to do until then. I've called everywhere I can possibly call and until I am angry to someone's face, I feel powerless.  
  
Bucky keeps telling me to relax, that it's only been 3 days and that I'm overreacting. He may be right, but then again he may not be. What if Ro really is in danger while I'm just sitting here in the kitchen? Bucky soon interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Hey man, don't worry about it, you know Ro, she's tough, she can take care of herself." Bucky gave me a pat on the back and a hollow reassurance. I sat at the kitchen table with my forehead leaning against my hand. He sat down in the chair across from me. "We're gonna find her ok."  
  
"Yes, I hope so Bucky."  
  
~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes slightly, only to find myself surrounded by white. A girl with blond wavy hair looked down at me. "Oh my gosh, you're waking up. Lemme go get the doctor." She was headed out the door but ran into a tray holding medical supplies. "Oops" then she hurried out the door.  
  
A few seconds later the nurse reentered with the doctor. "Ok miss, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them to the best of your ability, ok?" I nodded. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"No" I replied shakily.  
  
"Do you know what your name is?"  
  
I watched her for a moment searching my thoughts. "N-no, I don't." The doctor looked at me with a worried expression. "Ok" she thought for a moment "Would you like me to tell you what happened?" I nodded again. "Someone found you in an ally, and called the ambulance. Once you were here we treated you as best we could and looked for some ID. We didn't end up finding any so we are figuring that you probably have been mugged." She paused. "So do you remember anything at all that would help us out?" I put the palm of my hand against my forehead. "Z, I remember Z" she looked up at the nurse. "Marissa could you write that down please? The letter Z." the nurse nodded and did as she was told.  
  
~~~~  
  
I stayed in the hospital and Marissa and I had become better and better friends. Well, she pretty much was my only friend since I couldn't remember any of my other ones. I found out that she was a total klutz, always tripping over and crashing into things, all I have to say is that it's a good thing she works in a hospital, quick treatment if she ever has a major fall down the stairs...again. She offered to let me stay with her in her apartment after I got released from the hospital. I had accepted since I had nowhere else to go.  
  
"You have an American accent"  
  
"So that must mean I'm from America right?"  
  
"Well, not necessarily, I've heard of people with amnesia that wake up and they have totally different accents, but America would be a good place to start looking for your family."  
  
That night I lay awake repeating what Marissa had said over and over again in my mind "looking for your family" but, were they looking for me? Did I even have family? Friends? Were there people who loved me? Or was I just alone in life? Would I ever recover my memories?  
  
I woke up covered in sweat. I had a dream- no a nightmare. I was running through the woods from a large hovervan. Lasers were shooting at me and I darted around but the hovervan was gaining on me. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and I realized I wasn't running alone. The strong arms picked me up and ran a bit further and I clung to the person. His arms stretched and grabbed a high tree branch and he lifted us up in the tree. The hovervan went right under us and I looked up to see my rescuer, he had nice blue eyes and jet black hair. Whenever I was with him, I knew, I was safe. Then I started to fall, and everything around me became black. I continued to fall and the Z was flashed in my face again, only it wasn't the letter, it was a word...Zee.  
  
A/N: Ok I know this is short, but I hope its at least not as crappy as my other chapter -.- Thank you for reading, please review, I live on em( BTW, Marissa the nurse, is loosely based on me, I'm a total klutz too ^_^ 


	3. Strange Things Are Happening To Me

(A/N: Finally, the last chapter, this one is pretty good, if I do say so myself ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!)  
  
Chapter 3- Strange things are happening to me  
  
  
  
I had flown to London and met up with Kate. We both searched and searched for clues as to where the plane had made the emergency stop. I found a site on the net that showed the storm patterns of that night. They were starting over the UK and moving North. So surely the plane wouldn't have gone north. Finally I had a clue, I would check with all airlines on the coast of France and maybe even Spain.  
  
But there was a new question forming in my mind, why hadn't she tried to contact Bucky or I at all? Was she looking for us too? Did something happen to her? I remembered the times I had tried to lose her, to keep her safe, and now I know how she had felt. I knew she probably wasn't trying to lose me but still, I regret what I had tried to do to her. I had to find her soon, because I couldn't live without her.  
  
~~~~~~~3 Months Later~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girl, you need clothes! You can't be walkin' around in my old jeans and T- shirts forever because: 1) They look like crap on you and 2) I don't wanna be seen with" she stuck out her finger and pointed up and down at me "that. We have some serious shopping to do!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll go!" I just got paid that Friday, so what did I have to lose.  
  
Things had been better since I had been released from the hospital. I lived with Marissa now and she had managed to get me a job at the hospital. A receptionist. And unfortunately it was true; I didn't like wearing her ugly "I had a really bad 2030's stage" clothes. "Lemme go get ready" I yelled and ran into the bathroom, while she sat down on the couch watching TV waiting for me.  
  
About an hour later I was ready and walked into the living room of our tiny apartment only to see Marissa glued to the TV. "Hey, what is it??" she looked up at me. "Oh, you're done! Nothing, just a really bad tornado in the states, 4 people were killed because the barn they were using for a shelter was unstable."  
  
I rubbed my forehead. "I remember that, there was me, the man I was traveling with and the two brothers. Only we didn't stay in the barn." Marissa started at me in confusion. "Are you ok?? You look sick, and your talking all weird, when were you in a tornado?!?!" I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a weird dream I had last night I guess, lets go."  
  
After a while of shopping, we passed a jewelry shop. "Marissa! Can we stop? Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee!" She rolled her eyes at me. "Robyn" She groaned using the name her and the other nurses decided on for me. "You know we can't afford anything in there, it will only make you depressed." "No it won't, I promise I won't be upset this time!" I begged like a kid in front of a pet store. "Fine, not touching though."  
  
We entered the store; I always rushed to the rings first. I found out that I was a huge romantic at heart, maybe I was even married, who knows, its possible right? I headed towards the rings when I spotted some pocket watches.  
  
"Zee! Hurry up!"  
  
He picked up a pocket watch and dodged falling debris to catch up with me. "Keep running!" He had yelled back at me, but I wouldn't and he started grinning.  
  
"What's with the goofy grin?"  
  
"I'm not grinning, and what are you staring at?" Marissa said waving her hand in front of my face. "What?" I looked around and my mind was back in the jewelry shop again. "Robyn, are you sure you are feeling ok?!?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok, maybe I just need food, let's go eat."  
  
She dragged me along to the first restaurant we saw. We stood at the front waiting to be seated. I looked around, this place looked expensive. "Ris, are you sure we can afford this?"  
  
"Heck yeah. It just looks expensive." She informed me as we were directed to our table and given some rolls to start off with. "How do you like this place?" I asked Marissa not really paying attention.  
  
I looked at a neighboring booth to see a family of three sitting there, mom, dad, and little girl. My mind started to wander to a story I had heard. He was posing as the father in the picture, he taught the girl how to ride a bike, and the leader of operations asked him how the family was...  
  
"Lovely? Come in for a systems check when you're done" Marissa said to me. I shook my head. "What did you say?!!?!" She gave me a weird look "You asked me how I liked this place, and I answered "Lovely, except for the speck on this bun" She answered picking at the roll in her hand. "Oh..."  
  
"Ro, we are going home after this, I think your sick or something."  
  
"Ro?!?!" I asked shocked "Where did that come from?!?!"  
  
"Ro, short for Robyn" she answered and raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Oh" I said confused.  
  
~~~~  
  
My search had lagged, although I left a missing persons report open. After the months Bucky had finally returned to school and I had finally returned to work with Dr. Selig. Work had been going great but I still had this huge weight on my shoulders, Ro was still missing, I hadn't found her, I felt so much like I had failed her. Bucky and I had both felt that way.  
  
"Hey man, you still have that robotics convention to go to with Dr. Selig in Norway; it'll be like a mini vacation, get your mind off things." I nodded, "I can't get my mind of things Bucky, not when there's a chance that she still may be out there."  
  
"I know, we both feel that way."  
  
There was silence for a while. "Are you going to be alright with Ms. Jacobs?"  
  
Bucky grumbled "I still can't believe you're leaving me with her! The old freakish lady! Zee I'm a junior! I can handle it alone by myself here!" I looked at him in disbelief "Do you remember what happened last time!?!?! The house was trashed! Unlucky for you that Ro and I came home early." Becky mumbled some things as he walked upstairs to bed, I didn't feel bad, it was his own fault after all. Ro had been furious, she found a couple teenagers making out in her room. She never used that room; she usually just slept in my bed, she was still mad though, something about her teddy bears losing their innocence. I laughed softly to myself, and then sighed; things were not the same without her.  
  
The next afternoon Dr. Selig and I were in Namsos, Norway. It was a nice little city. We were staying in hotel about a block away from the airport. I went in and recharged instantly, we had to get up early tomorrow.  
  
~~~~  
  
Marissa and I got home from a tiresome day of shopping and headaches. We heated up a few TV dinners (neither one of us was big on cooking) and sat on the couch watching the boring news.  
  
"The 23 annual Namsos Robotics Convention will be starting tomorrow morning. It will include many famous Robotic scientists, including Dr. Hung Lee from China and Dr. Eli Selig from the United States." The reported said looking back and forth at the piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Dr. Selig, that sounds so familiar, huh" I said more to myself than to Marissa. "Well, he's just about the most famous scientist in the world, do you remember, he created the Zeta Project. The robot that formed a soul. The Zeta Project had to do all sorts of things to get his freedom, running with some girl, going to court. I saw the trial on TV, they say it got more viewers that the OJ trial. You know, if you cut your hair a little bit you would look almost exactly like that girl that he was running with, weird." "Oh, I remember that! They did end up getting his freedom. That girl was so happy, and the little genius kid."  
  
"How do you remember that and not your name?"  
  
There was the headache again. "I-I'm not sure, hey I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to go on a walk, ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine, you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine." I said over my shoulder and grabbed my coat.  
  
I walked a few blocks down to the park. I looked across a pond to see a couple sitting on a bench, they were just talking and then every once in a while they would kiss. I walked a little further down the path and tears dripped from my eyes. I used to have that once, some one used to love me too, I was sure of it.  
  
I heard footsteps coming quickly behind me. I turned quickly only to have the figure tackle me. "Listen lady, I want all your money and nothing funny," I felt the cool end of a gun at the side of my head. This sure wasn't a safe neighborhood. "I don't have any money with me!" I screamed at him, but he wouldn't let me go. Where was Marissa when I needed her?  
  
~~~~  
  
Since I had recharged the whole way here in the plane, it only took me about an hour to "sleep" in the hotel room. So I decided to see all the "sites" that this city had to offer.  
  
Walking a few blocks from the hotel towards the park. I heard a girl screaming and then an "I don't have any money with me!" I ran towards the sound and peeked behind some bushes. A man had a gun to a short blond woman's head. I grabbed a short, thick stick and silently crept behind the man and girl. I swung the stick as hard as I could at the back of the man's and he crumpled and fell taking the girl down with him.  
  
I threw the man off of her. "Excuse me Miss, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm ok." She said still not facing me, I grabbed her arm to help her to her feet and she looked up at me. Then I dropped her. "Wahhh" she said hitting the ground again. It wasn't her was it? I suddenly had realized what I had done and helped her up once more. "I'm really sorry you just looked like someone I knew."  
  
She stood up and looked me in the eyes and her eyes narrowed. "You....you look so, familiar. Do you work at the hospital a few blocks down?" I shook my head, it had to be her. "Ro, is that you?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Robyn, yeah that's me, only it's not my real name, that's what the nurses called me after I had been mugged and lost my memory"  
  
I threw my arms around her small frame and picked her up in a hug. "That's great!!! Oh well not that you lost your memory." I added putting her down. "Just that you weren't trying to get away from me and that you're not dead."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait...you mean you know me?!? Are you, are you Zee?" I nodded. She sunk to the floor, resting her hand on the grass, and she put her forehead in her hand. "I-I remember you, you're a robot, I was on the run with you, we finally got caught." I sunk down next to her. "But, Dr. Selig, he saved us right before-before..." tears ran slowly down her face and she looked up at me. "And then we got your freedom and I lived with you and Bucky until I thought I would meet my mother, my flight was redirected, and I was mugged on my way to the hotel, he took my ID and I woke up in the hospital, apparently he took my memory as well.  
  
We were both silent until she threw her arms around my neck and knocked me over with a hug and snuggled her face in my shoulder. "Don't you ever let me leave you again!" I hugged her back. "I won't Ro, I promise"  
  
"Maybe a nice stainless steel pair of handcuffs" she mumbled into my chest. I stood up still holding her in my arms. We kissed, it must of lasted a while because when it ended the mugger was gone from where I had left him, ran off I guessed.  
  
"Where have you been staying this whole time??"  
  
"Well, there was a nurse who worked at the hospital.....  
  
~~~~4 days later~~~~  
  
Marissa set her suitcase down on the couch packing her things while watching more news.  
  
"Today the "Lost Girl" is going home after 3 months of being away. She had been on a mission to find her mother in London from the United States, until her flight was redirected to right here in Norway. On the way to her hotel she was mugged and had lost her passport, money, driver's license and most importantly her memory. She stayed with a nurse at the hospital looking to start a life, one day she was out for a walk and had almost been mugged again until she was rescued by this man" At that point they showed a picture of her friend Zeta. "Zeta Smith, the robot who recently gained his freedom, roughly 8 months ago. As it turns out the "Lost Girl" was an accomplice to him in his run and she had been living with him before coming across the Atlantic Ocean. And there they found each other." A man came and whispered a few things in her ear and she raised her eyebrows. "As it turns out the two of them are getting married tomorrow in the United States, the maid of honor will be the head nurse from the hospital, and we will have an interview with her after this commercial break." Marissa clicked off the TV and grabbed her plane ticket; she hated seeing herself on TV. Then she walked out the door, suitcase in hand, and headed for the wedding.  
  
(A/N: I'm finished, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I hope you enjoyed it though! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
